


madam and the lonely god

by kirastorm



Series: madams words [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Loss, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinette and her doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	madam and the lonely god

oh my darling  
lonely god  
the trials  
i have survived  
all for you  
always seeking  
and waiting for you  
you are the traveler  
and i  
was meant to be your queen  
i have tolerated  
a world full of demons  
waiting for you  
my angel  
i have picked my star  
and have spent  
my life  
the rest of my life  
waiting  
for you  
and you have not come  
my darling lost angel  
i have picked my star  
perhaps you shall see it someday  
and unknowing,  
think of me


End file.
